Harry Potter and the Demon Days
by guerillamaniac
Summary: Please Review! Set a few years after HBP. In a dark, twisted future the famous trio set out by themselves to find a way to stop Voldemort. During their leave Voldemort's Death Eater Army has doubled and terror now rules Europe and soon the world. The Oot


**You guys kno the drill I don't own Harry Potter yada yada yada, plus if ne1 tried to sue me itd b dumb I don't have money**

Chapter 1: The Return

Three figures clad in dark robes were walking down a dirt road. Their destination far ahead in the distance, a shabby old house that looked like a chicken coop that had floors added onto it here and there. The person in front came to a halt at the door as a blue haze stood between the door and the lead cloak wearer. A hand shot from under the dark robes as an electric surge shot from the blue barrier. Gasps of pain flew from the figures' mouth as electricity ran from fingertips to their heads. As the surge of pain subsided, a sound came from under the leader's hood, "_Divello_." At once, the blue barrier shattered and the cloaked figures stepped through the door of The Burrow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Weasleys were sitting around their table, ready to eat the dinner provided by Mrs. Weasley. At the table sat only a few family members because a few were still at work with the Ministry on the development of new Weasley Shielding Spells. Therefore, at the table sat Bill, Fleur, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley. The twins were hard at work making mounds of money as they had been for years but of course, now they were also helping protect Wizard families from certain doom. Charlie of course was there with them but he had another gamble that he was trying to sell to the Head of Defense, a new way to communicate and make peace with the Dragon Clans. Although some members were not present, it was a joyous occasion as Ginny had just passed her Auror test meaning she could now fight against Death Eaters and be a much better help to the Order.

"Well Arthur how do you feel about all of our children getting into the Ministry, of course who would expect less from the children of the best Minister of Magic," pronounced Mrs. Weasley.

Arthur Weasley let out a slight chuckle and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Yes I sure am proud of my little girl but, of course I worry for all the children's safety," he added as a look of sadness filled his eyes.

"Oh come off it dad," exclaimed Ginny, "We all know that I am perfectly able of taking care of myself. I graduated top of my class and of course, I am the leader of Dumbledore's Army which still counts for something." As she finished this sentence, a beautiful cry was heard throughout the house. A bird made of the colors red, orange, and yellow blazed into the kitchen and landed on Ginny's shoulder. The phoenix Fawkes let out another cry and nibbled at the bread on his master's plate.

Bill looked up at his family as he ripped more steak into his mouth from the bloody steak that lay on his plate. Ever since the attack by Greyback he had a constant urge for raw bloody meat and of course he now had fangs instead of canines to rip apart his meat easier. He opened his mouth full of bloody meat, "Ya know I wonder if that bird would make tasty wings for a soup…" Ginny was about to retort when Bill held up his hand. He sniffed the air and then made everyone be quiet.

Fleur looked at him extremely puzzled and asked, "Bill vat is vong…..". But before she could finish her sentence he used his other hand to close her mouth. He sniffed the air once again. Bill's senses had been enhanced by his wolf bite he was as alert as a dog about his surroundings at all times. Suddenly the door of the kitchen swung open and three cloaked figures burst into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley let out a great scream and ran behind her husband as he stood up and got out his wand. Fleur had followed her mother-in-law's actions and stood behind Bill. The three ministry Weasleys had their wands pointed at the cloaked figures. "Who are you to burst into the house of the Minister of Magic, who do you think you are," demanded Mr. Weasley with a fire in his eyes. The cloaked figures raised their heads to reveal three masks beneath the hoods that resembled something from oriental theater.

Ginny looked at the figures with a hatred in her eyes and gave a great yell, "Death Eaters! Traitorous scum, how dare you walk into the Weasley house! _Incendio!_" A great flame erupted from the girl's wand as the magic words flowed from her mouth. Fire went through the air towards the lead "Death Eater." A hand reached out of the cloak and a voice, in a very whisper like tone, said, "_Finite_." The family was shocked that such a powerful spell from the top Auror candidate had jus been stopped without the use of a wand. Only a very powerful dark wizard could take in such dark magic so easily, and then store the broken spell into their own magic pool. Just then the hand of the cloaked figure raised his arm and pointed it at Ginny. There was no sound in the house as Fawkes suddenly leapt from Ginny's shoulder and landed on the finger of the cloaked mass. The faces of the Weasleys were astounded. Fawkes would never willingly go to a wizard that drew his power from the Dark Arts. The phoenix was specially trained to listen to members of the Order and only the Order.

The cloak wearer moved his free hand towards his face. He tugged at the mask a few times until it was obvious it was not coming off. With a wave of his hand the mask suddenly cracked in half. Ginny let out a huge gasp when she looked into the green eyes of the man. Her eyes moved up to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Harry?"


End file.
